


DFLR

by Nany9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany9/pseuds/Nany9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sara se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba salir de allí rápido y pensar muchas cosas, si de algo le había servido esta noche era para comprender que si algunos tenían una relación allí, no eran Oliver y ella, él tenía puesta toda su atención hacia otra persona, aunque no dudaba de su cariño sentía que lo que ambos estaban viviendo era momentáneo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Descubrimientos...

**Author's Note:**

> Sara se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba salir de allí rápido y pensar muchas cosas, si de algo le había servido esta noche era para comprender que si algunos tenían una relación allí, no eran Oliver y ella, él tenía puesta toda su atención hacia otra persona, aunque no dudaba de su cariño sentía que lo que ambos estaban viviendo era momentáneo.

      Hoy era el primer día que Felicity agradecía que en el Team Arrow (como ella suele llamarlo a veces) hubiesen tantos miembros, desde que Sara y Roy habían comenzado a trabajar con ellos se había sentido incomoda, ella creía que se debía a que ya la cueva era muy pequeña y el secreto muy grande para que todos pudiesen guardarlo; pero hoy era la primera vez que tenía una noche libre, no por su gusto sino porque la circunstancias lo ameritaban, lo que había sucedido hoy en la cueva la hicieron salir corriendo para poder respirar en calma. Aunque no quería dejar a Digg y a Oliver, había decidido que necesitaba un momento para poder pensar, casi nunca estaba en casa, no había vuelto a sentarse en su sofá y cada noche cuando llegaba a dormir sentía como si estuviera de visita, pues cualquiera al ver su casa podía percibir que allí nadie vivía, sobre todo desde que Slade Wilson decidió honrarlos con su regreso de la muerte – _últimamente muchos están regresando de la muerte, pronto estaremos luchando contra zombies_ \- pensó. Dese que Slade regresó habían estado tratando de rastrearlo pero cada vez que creían que habían avanzado resulta que no tenían nada, además los cambios de humor de Oliver estaba siendo cada vez más frecuentes, sobre todo después del secuestro de Thea y el encuentro con Roy, ella por más que lo adorara ya estaba agotada.

Esa tarde en la cueva mientras chequeaba las pantallas, Felicity miró a su alrededor y vio como todos estaban trabajando, Oliver y Sara estaban muy cerca, ella sostenía su cara con sus manos y le acariciaba la mejilla. Felicity sabía que ellos eran solo amigos y compañeros pero aun así ver esto era como recibir un golpe en el estómago y luego quedarse sin aire por unos minutos – ** _Vamos Felicity respira_** – dijo, cerró sus ojos – **_esto tiene que terminar en algún momento, respira 3 - 2 -1_** \- Felicity pensaba que había dicho esto en su mente, pero tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por los brazos, cuando los abrió Oliver estaba frente a ella y tanto Diggle como Sara se habían acercado hasta su silla - **_¡Dios Oliver qué sucede!_** _-_ dijo al ver lo cerca que estaba y rodó su silla hacia atrás para alejarse de él; Oliver la miraba con preocupación miró a su alrededor y Digg y Sara también la estaban mirando – ** _oigan ¿me perdí de algo?_** \- a lo que Sara respondió - ** _¿te sientes bien Felicity?_** \- Felicity respondió que sí y era cierto, solo que por un momento deseo no ser inteligente, ser egoísta y no comprender que él estaba feliz y que en este momento  Sara era la única persona en el mundo que Oliver necesitaba, en ese momento. Oliver interrumpió los pensamientos de Felicity - **_¡FELICITY!_** \- Felicity saltó en su asiento - **_¿¡QUÉ!? Perdón ¿qué sucede?_** – Oliver volvió a mirarla -  **_eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿qué sucede? hace un momento parecía que te costaba respirar_** \- Felicity se quedó callada de nuevo, metida en sus pensamientos y respondió – **_nada, estoy bien solo trataba de ordenar mi mente, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar por favor vuelvan a lo suyo_** \- girando su asiento y poniéndose a trabajar enseguida, Diggle se sentó en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, ella lo miro y le dijo – **_de verdad estoy bien, sólo trataba de organizar mi cabeza, además la visita de Slade aun me tiene desconcertada_** \- Digg la miró sin creerle nada y se retiró.

      Mientras Digg se alejaba, Oliver se le acercó y le dijo - **_¿le preguntaste qué le sucedía?_** \- Digg siguió caminando y él lo siguió - **_hey, ¿te dijo algo?_** \- Digg le habló muy bajo para que nadie escuchara – **_no, no dijo nada sólo que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, según ella tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con Slade hace unos días_** _-_ Oliver observó a Felicity y trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado con ella, desde que Sara había regresado en su vida no tenía necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones pues ella había estado con él en la Isla, ella comprendía muchas veces sin que dijera mucho pero aun así, al observarla tan concentrada en su trabajo, Oliver sintió que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida no le permitía ver qué pasaba con los que estaban a su alrededor,

\- **¿Crees que aún esté asustada? sería normal ¿no?** -, Digg respiró profundo y contestó - **Ambos sabemos que de todos, ella es la más vulnerable, pero tampoco se asusta fácil... además ya hemos pasado por cosas difíciles** \- Oliver asintió, - **si es cierto** -

      Sara observaba todos desde una esquina, podía ver la expresión de Oliver mientras miraba a Felicity y estaba segura que podía sentir la tristeza que él estaba sintiendo al verlo a ella. Sara estaba segura de lo que Oliver sentía por ella, no desconfiaba de él y mucho menos de Felicity pero esta escena que estaba presenciando si le dejaba algo seguro, la relación entre ellos (Oliver y Felicity), amistad, trabajo lo que fuera que tuvieran, era igual o más fuerte que la lealtad de Oliver a su cruzada como Arrow, solo pensó podía compararse con la relación que él tenía con Thea y estaba completamente segura que no se querían como hermanos; mientras miraba con atención Oliver se acercó a ella y le dijo - **_¿lista para irnos?_** \- ella lo miró y preguntó - **_¿lograste averiguar qué le sucede?_** \- dijo señalando a Felicity – **_solo le dijo a Diggle  que “trataba de ordenar su cabeza” aun la tiene desconcertada el encuentro con Slade, sabes como es Felicity_** \- Sara lo miro y le respondió - N ** _o Ollie no sé cómo es ella, estoy comenzando a conocerla así que ilústrame_** \- Oliver la miró y respondió observando a Felicity – **_bueno ella es la persona más extraña que he conocido y lo de extraña lo digo en el buen sentido porque es inteligente, es honesta y diría que valiente de alguna forma... hasta hora no ha salido corriendo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado-... Oliver se quedó en silencio, sonrió y agregó -pero tiene un gran problema desconectando su cerebro de su lengua, solo dice lo que piensa pero creo que hay veces que no piensa lo que dice... es como... como si no tuviera filtro y suelta sus opiniones sin suavizar el contenido... -_**  Oliver se quedó en silenció de nuevo, - **_por eso me preocupa lo que sucedió hace un rato porque, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y ella se ha mantenido firme pero algo más la debe tener muy preocupada para que se sienta ahogada_** – Sara observaba atónita a Oliver, la había descrito con tanta seguridad en lo que decía que estaba segura que si le pedía que describiera a Laurel a pesar de conocerla de toda la vida no lo haría con tanta seguridad.

\- **_pues que otra puede tenerla así Oliver... TU_**   dijo Sara, al escuchar esto Oliver la miró confundido y respondió - **_¿qué quieres decir con eso?_** \- Sara sonrió – ** _Ollie me refiero a que todo este asunto con Slade puede que la tenga más que preocupada, sé que han luchado juntos en contra de muchas personas y cosas, pero SLADE es diferente, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la Isla? "el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte del mundo" pero también lo hace el más peligroso Oliver, todos corremos peligro, sobre todo ella... creo que tuvo un ataque de pánico ¿has considerado dejarla ir?_** \- Oliver respiro, - ** _puede ser eso_** \- se quedó un momento en silencio pero cuando iba a hablar Sara lo interrumpió – **_Ollie ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir involucrándolos en esto? bueno a ella_** –Oliver respiró – ** _no veo cómo puedo hacer para alejarla, aunque no la conozcas creo que es imposible dejar de notar que Felicity no es fácil de persuadir, ella toma sus propias decisiones-_** Sara se llevó las manos a la cabeza **_–es muy peligroso Oliver, sabes que esto no es como tratar con una de tus ex novias, además tienes que estar claro que no puedes dudar con Slade o con Roy_** \- Oliver se quedó mirando a Sara y respondió – ** _estoy más que claro que no es lo mismo, pero aunque lograra convencerla no dejaría de estar en peligro, Slade no es tonto y sabría que la estoy alejando para protegerla y eso la haría un objetivo fácil-_** Sara lo tomó por un brazo ** _\- ¡Oliver debes encontrar una manera!-_** Oliver comenzó a ponerse nervioso **_\- ¿crees que si hubiese una manera no lo hubiese intentado?_** \- mientras iba diciendo esto su voz se iba levantando – ** _además ¿Qué tiene que ver Roy en todo esto? quisiera resolver esto yo solo, pero ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarlo, además no pienso dudar con él...esta vez me asegurare que este muerto_** – Sara quería responder pero Oliver no le dio oportunidad - **_y creo que eres la menos indicada para estar dando consejos ahora, yo sé cómo manejar esto_** \- Felicity y Digg sea acercaron corriendo pues Oliver había estado estallando de esta manera las últimas semanas.

Felicity acercándose despacio dijo - **¿ _¡Oliver!?...Cálmate, no hay razón para alterarse ¿qué sucede?_** \- Oliver la miró y respondió sin bajar el tono de voz – ** _No te metas en esto ¿quieres  Felicity?, mantente al margen sino quieres salir perdiendo-_** Felicity subió sus cejas - **_¡Hey, basta.. es suficiente_** \- dijo Diggle, Felicity lo miró y tenía tantas ganas de gritarle pero respiró y dijo – ** _no te preocupes que es lo que tengo planeado hacer_** \- dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su escritorio, tomó su bolso, su chaqueta y su celular, luego dio vuelta y caminó hacia la escalera – ** _sino les importa, me tomaré la noche libre_** \- Oliver se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trato de arreglar las cosas - **_Fe..._** – pero ella siguió caminado, Oliver la siguió deprisa – ** _lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte_** \- Oliver seguía observando a Felicity, quien seguía caminando sin prestar atención a lo que Oliver decía - _ **¡Felicity!**_ \- ella ya iba en mitad de las escaleras **_– no te preocupes mañana regreso, pero hoy simplemente no estoy de humor para esto_** \- dijo mirando a Diggle y a Sara, - ** _buenas noches_** \- y tiró la puerta la salir. Oliver se quedó parado al inicio de las escaleras mirando la puerta por donde había salido Felicity hace un momento - ** _¡Genial... muy bien hecho Oliver Queen!_** \- Diggle a pesar del momento sonrió, siempre le causaba gracia cuando Oliver hablaba de él como si fuese otra persona.

 ** _-Hey Ollie_** – Oliver caminó hacia las computadoras ignorándola – **_Ollie-_** repitió – **¡ _ahora no Sara! De verdad no estoy de humor como para tener que disculparme también contigo_** \- Sara respiró profundo y buscó su chaqueta y dijo – **_estaré arriba en el bar preparando todo lo de esta noche-_** como Oliver no volteo a verla se dirigió a Diggle – ** _llama si me necesitan ¿de acuerdo?_** \- Diggle asintió. Sara se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba salir de allí rápido y pensar muchas cosas, si de algo le había servido esta noche era para comprender que si algunos tenían una relación allí, no eran Oliver y ella, él tenía puesta toda su atención hacia otra persona, aunque no dudaba de su cariño sentía que lo que ambos estaban viviendo era momentáneo.

Mientras tanto Felicity comenzaba a disfrutar de su noche libre, compró helado, galletas, unas películas, se disponía a bañarse y sentarse en el sofá por el resto de la noche... colocó su celular a su lado, a pesar de lo sucedido no había olvidado que ahora estaba lidiando con la venganza de Slade

y quería estar al pendiente por si Diggle u Oliver llamaba...


	2. Explicaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto sucede semanas antes del la batalla contra Slade

Felicity revisaba su celular cada cierto tiempo, por más que estuviese molesta no podía olvidar que estaban lidiando con la venganza de Slade y debían estar mas alertas que nunca; - **"bueno tampoco es que los dejé solos, están con Sara"** \- tomó un bowl lleno de palomitas y caminó hasta al mueble **-"bueno tampoco es que Sara sea la mejor consejera de todas, pero espero que llame si hay algún problema"** \- desde que Roy se había salido de control, Sara estaba teniendo problemas en la cueva y con adaptarse al principio de matar solo era opción cuando ya no había más opciones, se sentó  en su sofá y encendió el televisor, se quedó mirando el televisor recordando lo difícil que era verlos juntos en la cueva, hace unos meses se había sentido fuera de lugar en el grupo, pues Sara podía y sabía hacer muchas cosas de las que ella hacía y le había dicho a Diggle que eso no tenía nada que ver con la relación que Sara y Oliver tenían, pero si influía en algo. Felicity le dio play a la película, tomó sus mantas y se enrollo en ellas, se sentía tan cómoda y cálida, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar - **¿Hola?**  -, - **Hey ¿cómo estás?** \- respondió la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono, Felicity respiro profundo y respondió -   **"podría resumirlo en tres grandes cosas, helado gigante, una tazón de cotufas y the Notebook, ¿cuál es tu** **veredicto?** \- la persona al otro lado respondió - **lo supuse por eso estoy en tu** **puerta** \- Felicity corrió a la puerta aun con el teléfono al odio - " **¿sigues vigilandome** **?"** \- y abrió la puerta -  **"linda pijama"**  - dijo Digg sonriendo y sosteniendo un sixpack en su mano derecha -"  **¿seguro que no eres mi hermano mayor y te arrancaron de mi lado antes de tener el honor de conocerte?**   "- Digg sonrió y contestó -  **"¿tu mamá es Afroaméricana?"** \- Felicity se sonrió  -  **"no, pero estoy segura que puede adoptarte ¿si no te molesta la "glamorosa" vida de las vegas?"** \- Digg se sentó en el mueble, observando todos los dulces que ella tenia sobre la mesa -  **"¿vegas?"** -,  - **¡** **no preguntes !** **-** respondió ella, -" **Bueno, no sé si a esta edad pueda ser adoptado, pero hablaré con mi abogado"-** Felicity le sonrió, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a el en el mueble.

-" **¿qué sucedió esta tarde?"** \- pregunto Diggle - **"¿no estuviste allí? Oliver tuvo otro momento de histeria, están pasando muy seguido ¿será de familia? lo digo por Moira... ¿no debería hablar mal de ella? pero es que es mala y no logro confiar en ella "** -Diggle subió la ceja - **"Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso Felicity"** \- Felicity subió sus piernas en el mueble, colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas - **"desearía tener una respuesta clara para eso John, pero ay noo!"** \- Diggle seguía escuchando en silencio, - **"Sé lo que siento por él, es mi amigo y estoy clara del lugar que ocupo tanto en su vida como en el equipo, pero aun así no logro estar tranquila con ella alrededor... no me malinterpretes, adoro a Sara, es decir no me molesta su presencia es más a veces doy gracias porque ella está allí, pero lo que me preocupa es que... ella en cualquier momento puede desaparecer... Sara no acepta la bondad que aun hay en ella, no la ve ella.. ella solo ve las cosas blancas o negras mas negras que blancas en realidad por eso en cualquier momento va a dejarnos"** \- Felicity respiró - **"ella lo hace feliz pero sé que pronto se irá con su novia o su liga de asesinos y nosotros tendremos que reconstruir a Oliver que ya con lo de Slade tiene la cabeza y estado de animo más loco perdón sensible que de costumbre"** \- Digg sonrió y lo miro con incredulidad - **"no es que fuese la mata de la cordura antes de esto pero habíamos hecho progresos ¿no te parece?"** \- Digg se levantó y caminó al televisor y comenzó a reirse.

- **"Felicity, no creo que ni tu ni yo somos los más adecuados para evaluar la Cordura de Oliver, pero creo que sé lo que quieres decir... en cuanto a lo que dijiste antes creo, yo pienso que ninguno de los dos sabe cuál es el lugar que ocupa porque ni siquiera pueden Definir lo que sienten"** -Felicity sin entender el punto respondió - **"¿qué quieres decir con eso?"** \- Digg observando su celular respondió - **"Eso debes averiguarlo sola porque debo irme"** -Felicity Corrió tras el- **"no es justo sabes, ya mi día era lo bastante confuso ¿está todo bien?"** -Digg sonrió - **"un simple robo, debo irme, recuerda cerrar bien la puerta"** -Digg corrió hasta su auto y Felicity gritó desde la puerta - **"es ilógico, como si un simple seguro va a a veitar que un hombre con súper poderes la abra"** \- Digg se se detuvo y volteó a mirarla enojado - **No te preocupes cerraré bien** -

 

-

-

-

-

En menos de veinte minutos Diggle estaba con Oliver, el robo fue muy sencillo de manejar y en menos de lo que pensaban estaban de regreso al patrullaje... como Felicity no estaba pues Digg había decidido volver a la cueva para estar pendiente de las radios y los monitores, mientras oliver daba vueltas por la ciudad... - **"Digg"** \- sonó el radio, - **"¿si?"** \- respondió Diggle, - **"¿Dónde estabas? cuando bajé a la cueva, pensé que iba a encontrarte alli"** \- Digg trató de parecer natural en su manera de responder - **"Fui a visitar a Felicity, me dejó algo preocupado esta tarde** \- Oliver se quedó en silencio unos minutos - **"¿y... te dijo algo sobre esta tarde?"** \- Digg sacudió la cabeza, porque le causaba gracia como preguntaba las cosas aparentando desinterés - **"si te refieres a su discusión no dijo nada"** \- Oliver volvió a quedarse en silencio - **¿Oliver estás allí?** -dijo Diggle - **"Y sobre lo que le sucedió... Diggle de verdad ¿no dijo nada?"** - 

- **"Cuando le pregunté desvió la conversación y dijo que habías sufrido un ataque de histería,hasta bromeo sobre que me lo había perdido porque estaba pensando en otras cosas y no lo habia notado... eso fue lo únicoq ue hablamos de ti ¿contento?"** \- mintió Diggle - **"** **y con respecto a la otra pregunta... mmm creo que está agotada, Felicity trabaja por lo menos 16 horas diarias y estos días apenas hemos dormido, asi que puede ser eso"** \- Oliver suspiró - **"** **¿conforme? o el interrogatorio aún no termina"** \- Dijo Diggle sarcásticamente, mientras al otro lado de la ciudad Oliver cruzaba con su moto en una calle y respondió - **"No, no estoy conforme pero...."** \- se cortó la comunicación y Diggle escucha como si algo fuese arratstrado por la calle - **"¡OLIVER! ¡OLIVER! ¿Qué sucede?"** \- pero Digg seguía escuchando el sonido de la calle y los carros pasar, inmediatamente tomo el teléfono para llamar a Felicity pero corto rápido la llamada - **"No debería preocuparla en estos momentos... John piensa piensa... **"** \- **comenzó a rastrear la última ubicación de oliver, se encontraba  en justo en la calle que separaba el Banco Central del Starling Central Park, tomó las llaves del carro y salio corriedo hacia el estacionamiento, se subió a este y acelero lo más que podía. 

Digg llegó al lugar indicado pero no había rastros de Oliver  ni de su moto, Digg sacó su celular y activo la aplicación que Felicity había instalado para rastrear la moto de Oliver y su celular en caso de que fuese necesario, apenas la encendió el celular comenzó a trazar un mapa hasta el lugar donde se ubicaba Oliver - **"Felicity de verdad no sé cuando dejaré de sorprenderme** \- la señal decía que Oliver se encontraba dentro del parque, como era tan grande Diggle comenzó a correr y luego se internó en unons matorrales para lograr encontrar la ubicación que  el GPS indicaba, allí estaba Oliver recostado a un árbol con izquierda sobre sus costillas derechas - **"¡Tardaste bastante!"** \- soltó Oliver, Digg por su parte suspiró aliviado - **"bueno si no te has dado cuenta tenemos baja de personal y es bastante complicado manejar los equipos de Felicity sin Felicity"** \- Oliver intento reírse pero esto le causaba dolor - **"Bueno, si piensan igual de rápido que ella creo que es muy dificil** **manejarlos"**  - Digg asintió - **por cierto ¿cómo me encontraste?"** \- Digg Sacó su celular y se lo mostró - **"FELICITY"** \- dijo moviendo el celular - **"pensó que esto podría pasar alguna vez e instaló un rastreador en mi celular y en el tuyo"** \- diggle levantó a Oliver y le dijo - **"Vamos a la cueva, debemos curarte"** \- Oliver pasó su brazo por encima del cuello de Digg, - **"no vayamos a la cueva, prefiero darle explicaciones a Sara mañana"** \- Digg dejó de caminar y sacudió la cabeza - **"¿y a dónde podemos ir?"** \- preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta - **"creo que... deberíamos llamar a Felicity ella sabrá que hacer, dejemos la moto allí después podemos pasar a buscarla"** \- Digg y Oliver caminaron hasta el carro, Oliver se recostó en el asiento de atrás y Digg subió al auto y condujo con dirección a la casa de Felicity.

-

-

-

-

Diggle estacionó en la calle de atrás y ayudó a Oliver a saltar la cerca del patio trasero de Felicity, pues este aún llevaba puesto su traje y querían evitar que algún vecino lo viera, lo sentó en el jardín, volvió a subir al carro y dio la vuelta. Al llegar a la casa tocó el timbre, Felicity que estaba aún en el sofá comiendo helado pero esta vez viendo Orgullo y Prejuicio se sobresaltó, corrió hasta la la puerta, con el helado en la mano y allí estaba parado Diggle lleno de sangre - **"Oh Dios no te lo tomes a mal pero luces asqueroso ¿Qué te sucedió?"** \- Diggle sonrió - **"a mi también me alegra verte Felicity, pero no es mi sangre... creo que deberías abrir la puerta del jardín"** \- Felcity corrio hacia la puerta de atrás aún con el pote de helado en sus manos y una cuchara en la boca - **"¡OLIVER!"** \- gritó al verlo sentado en el piso - **"¿esperabas a alguien más?"** \- Felicity sonrió y colocó el helado en la mesa - **Digg ven, vamos a llevarlo adentro** \- Digg lo ayudó a levantarse y preguntó - **"¿A dónde lo siento?... ¿En el sofá?** **"** \- Felicity quien estaba adentro de la cocina gritó - **"¡NOO! ese mueble me costó más de lo que podía pagar y aun no me reembolsan el tapizado que debí hacerle al carro por la sangre que dejó hace un año"** \- Oliver miró hacía el sofá y logró ver todas las cosas que Felicity tenía sobre la mesa, pizzas, galletas, helado - **"tráelo al cuarto"** \- Digg colocó a Oliver en la cama y ella se acercó con toallas y con cara de frustración - **"¿Qué sucede?"** \- preguntó Digg - **"esas eran mis sabanas favoritas... **bueno** ¿ podrías hervir agua?"** -dijo resignada, Digg asintió - **"y en el gabinete sobre la cocina hay una caja con gasas y cosas para curarlo"** \- Digg salió de la habitación... Felicity sacó unas tijeras de la mesa de noche y se paró frente a la cama - **"¿Tuviste una fiesta y no, nos invitaste?"** \- Felicity lo miró extrañada - **"la mesa de la sala"** \- agregó Oliver - **"¡aaah la mesa! no, no es una fiesta es mi terapia personal"** \- respondió Felicity de la forma más natural posible - **"¿terapia?"** \- preguntó Oliver extrañado - **"si,  primero vi peliculas románticas y al terminar esta, pensaba ver por lo menos las tres primeras películas de los juegos del miedo, porque para verlas todas necesitaría más que una noche libre y mi jefe no es muy flexible que digamos"** \- cuando Felicity dijo esto, Oliver intentó no reirse pero era imposible - **"¿Es muy insoportable?"** \- Felicity lo miró, - **"tu jefe... lo digo porque si necesitas terapia"** \- Felicity quería reírse pero respondió muy seria - **"tiene sus momentos, pero cuando se lo propone puede ser un verdadero idiota, pero yo hago catarsis de otra manera no con películas"-** Oliver sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar la conversación hasta allí pero más podía su curiosidad - **"y...¿cómo lo haces?"** \- antes de que ella pudiera responder Diggle volvió al cuarto y Felicity se acercó para ayudarlo. Cuándo Oliver llegó a la casa el dolor no le había permitido ver que Felicity estaba en pijamas, cargaba puesto un short de cuadros de colores, una franela blanca y pantuflas, ella siempre andaba con vestidos o faldas pero estas "no eran tan cortas" pero el short le permitía fijarse en sus piernas - **"Deberías ir a trabajar con ese uniforme"** \- Felicity lo miró indignada - **"¿lo drogaste antes de venir para acá acaso?"** \- le preguntó a Diggle - **"muy graciosa"** \- respondió Oliver - **"¿ya le avisaron a Sara que estaban aquí?"** \- le preguntó Felicity a Diggle sin mirar a Oliver, pero antes de que Diggle pudiera responder Oliver gritó desde la cama - **"¡Ni una sola palabra de esto a Sara yo después hablo con ella!"** \- Felicity respiró profundo y se sentó en la cama - **"sabe señor Queen, sus constantes cambios de humor me dan dolor de cabeza, así que terminemos con esto"** \- Felicity tomó de nuevo las tijeras y le dijo - **"¿te quitas la ropa o tengo que cortarla?"** \- Oliver miró a Diggle y este le ayudó a quitarse el traje, Felicity primero tomó una  toalla y la mojó en el agua caliente, luego comenzó a limpiarlo, como Oliver se había caido de la moto todo su brazo y espalda estaba llenos de tierra y piedras.

Felicity  remojó de nuevo la toalla en el agua caliente y la pasó por la espalda de Oliver sin ninguna delicadeza - **"¡OUCH FELICTY!"** \- Felicity respondió - **"Disculpa no fue mi intención"** \- pero claro que había sido su intención y Diggle se reía desde la peinadora observando el momento, luego tomo el alcohol y mojó las gasas para desinfectar las heridas, Oliver volvió a quejarse pero esta vez ella lo ignoró y siguió limpiando, luego cubrió las heridas golpeando los adhesivos cada vez que terminaba, Digg que solo se limitaba a observar trataba cada vez más de no reírse. Cuando terminó de cubrir las heridas tomó una crema anti-inflamatoria y con analgésico  y chequeó las costillas de Oliver presionando - **"¡aaay eso duele!"** \- gritó Oliver, luego puso unas kinesiotap para ayudarlo a aliviar la presión y el dolor en las costillas - **"parece que no te fracturaste nada, pero si tuviésemos con qué hacerte rayos X sería más práctico pero ustedes se niegan a comprarlo"** \- Felicity tomó más crema y la esparció sobre la espalda y el costado de Oliver, luego le dio una palmada para ""asegurar las bandas - **"¡hey eso no era necesario!"** \- Felicity recogió todas las cosas para tirarlas a la basura, se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto y desde allí le dijo - **"¿pensé que querías saber cómo hacía catarsis para poder soportar al idiota de mi jefe?"** \- y salió del cuarto, Oliver levanto las cejas y miró a Diggle, este  sonrió y se fue tras ella.


	3. Antes de la tormenta

Felicity y Diggle conversaban en el cuarto mientras Oliver descansaba...

\- **“¿Digg?”** \- dijo en voz baja pero para que él pudiera escucharla – **“¿Hmm?”** -

\- **“Es... es increíble lo que ha pasado en dos años, bueno sobre todo en los últimos días...”** \- respiró profundo – **“¿Qué crees que suceda con Roy? No puedo dejar de pensar en él sabes, no sabemos nada de él y de verdad me preocupa...también he pensado que  no podemos seguir ahí en la cueva, desde que Slade estuvo allí todo me da como arrg no sé cómo explicarlo”** -

Diggle respiro y se quedó mirando a la ventana, luego a Oliver – **“también lo he pensado, pero por ahora no tenemos a donde ir, el Verdant pronto dejará de ser de Thea”** \- Felicity cruzó sus brazos, respiró y dijo – **“extraño los días en que mis problemas solo se limitaban en tratar de entender las mentiras que tú y Oliver me traían al trabajo o qué hacer con mi tiempo libre”** \- Diggle sonrió y ella suspiró – **“no me malinterpretes pero... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste? Hoy me lo preguntaron y no... no tuve una respuestas, ni siquiera pude pensar en una”** \- ella comenzó a reír – **“creo que con el hecho de que me haya quedado sin nada que decir, es más que suficiente”** -

Diggle comenzó a reír – **“¿y quién te preguntó eso?”** \- preguntó Oliver somnoliento, Felicity quien estaba sentada en la cama despaldas a él contestó – **“¿acaso es importante eso?”** \- volteando a mirarlo y levantando sus cejas, - **“además ¿no se supone que estabas dormido?”** -Oliver sonrió - **“¿te arrepientes de haber entrado en el equipo?”** \- Felicity se movió y se sentó a un lado de Oliver así Digg podía cercarse a la cama, mientras caminaba miró a Oliver y le dijo – **“No... Mi vida ahora tiene un mejor propósito, pero extraño la diversión”** \- todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, ninguno decía nada pues no había nada que decir, si algo había cierto en la palabras de Felicity es que la diversión se había desaparecido hace un buen rato de sus vidas... Digg suspiró y dijo – **“parece que todo pasara tan lentamente, que siento como si tuviésemos años sin hablar de otra cosa o sin dormir”** \- todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo

 – **“bueno es tarde y deberíamos dormir”** \- dijo Felicity, se levantó y miró alrededor como inspeccionando el espacio... – **“tengo una habitación de huéspedes pero nunca tengo uno así que no está disponible todavía así quee”** \- se quedó en silencio pensando, tomó unas sábanas del armario y dijo entregándoselas a Diggle - **“Digg tu puedes dormir aquí en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá”** \- Digg subió las cejas y miró a Oliver, este usó las fuerzas que tenía para tratar de levantarse  – **“yo puedo dormir en el sofá”** \- Felicity lo sentó – **“y arruinarlo con tu sangre ¡No gracias! Ya acabaste con mis sabanas favoritas y si se te olvidaba ya no eres rico y puedas reponer todo lo que dañes”** \- mientras Felicity decía esto Diggle salió del cuarto y bajó hasta la sala, Oliver estaba tratando de disculparse por el tema de las sábanas cuando escucharon a Diggle gritar desde abajo – **“creo que me quedaré con el sofá ¡Buenas noches!”** \- Oliver y Felicity se miraron y ella comprendió que se había quedado sola con Oliver...

- **“bueno.. esto significa que tendré que habilitar el otro cuarto, descansa”** \- Felicity caminó hasta el armario para tomar sábanas limpias, Oliver se movió a un lado de la cama y le dijo – **“no seas tonta Felicity, si estabas segura de que Digg y yo podíamos dormir en la misma cama es porque es suficientemente grande para los dos... además, no creo que en mi condición”** \- dijo señalando su cuerpo – **“quieras aprovecharte de mí”** \- Felicity abrió los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo se iba poniendo rojo y tenso, y como su pulso se aceleraba, abrió la boca – **“tu... yo aaargh no voy a caer”** \- pero no dijo nada, respiro profundo, cerró los ojos – **“no te voy a dar el gusto de ponerme incomoda y de escucharme decir estupideces, esta soy yo tragándome mis pensamientos”** \- Oliver sonrió, se arropó y le dio la espalda – **“buenas noches Felicity”** \- dijo en tono burlón, Felicity se acostó en la cama y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Cuando Oliver abrió los ojos, miró el reloj que estaba en la pared del cuarto eran las ocho de la mañana, había dormido casi nueve horas seguidas y no se había despertado ni un solo momento, no hubo pesadillas en toda la noche, estaba acostado del lado izquierdo con su brazo bajo su cabeza y con Felicity tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de su cabello cada vez que respiraba, podría jurar que hasta podía sentir como respiraba despacio, ella estaba caliente por la fricción de su cuerpo y la cama, cerró los ojos de nuevo, quería disfrutar un rato más de la paz que en ese momento lo rodeaba y se volvió a quedar dormido... pasaron diez minutos, de esos que parecen horas y el celular  de Oliver comenzó a sonar, Felicity abrió los ojos y notó en la posición que estaban durmiendo quiso apartarse pero no quería despertar a Oliver, el celular de Oliver paró de sonar, pero inmediatamente el suyo lo hizo, cuando se movió Oliver abrió los ojos - **“Buenos días”** \- dijo él, ella tomó su teléfono pero no logró contestar la llamada, se sentó y recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo - **“Hola... mmm nos quedamos dormidos”** \- Felicity marcó en su celular para revisar su buzón de mensajes, quería tratar de actuar como si la situación no la incomodara - **“mmhmmm”** \- dijo él sintiendo la incomodidad de ella... Felicity se levantó y camino hasta su peinadora, sacó una toalla y le dijo – **“el que llamó fue Digg, dijo que estaba buscando ropa para que los dos pudieran cambiarse así que puedes pasar tu primero al baño... yo iré a preparar el desayuno”** \- entró al baño lavó sus dientes y cara, y luego tomó una toalla para secarse, mientras tanto Oliver observaba desde la cama.

- **“¿necesitas ayuda para levantarte?”** \- Oliver asintió, ella se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse primero - **“¿dormiste bien?”** \- Felicity se colocó por el lado izquierdo de Oliver y entre los dos lograron ponerlo en pie - **“si, dormí muy bien gracias”** \- Felicity dejó que caminara sólo pero camino a su lado hasta la puerta del baño en caso de que necesitase apoyo - **“De nada pero... ¿gracias por qué?”** -Oliver se sostuvo de la puerta del baño y respondió – **“tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía toda la noche... que no me sentía seguro”** \- dijo él mirándola fijamente, Felicity miró al piso y dio media vuelta – **“bueno esa es una preocupación menos... todo lo que necesites está en el estante del baño... nos vemos abajo”** \- Felicity quería salir de la habitación rápido, porque se estaba sintiendo muy incómoda y solía decir mucha tonterías cuando eso pasaba. Caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto y entonces Oliver la llamó – **“Felicity”** \- ella volteo – **“¿Si?”** \- contestó ella nerviosa – **“Discúlpame”** \- ella le sonrió, asintió y salió de la habitación, pensando en qué debía responderle, pero cuando iba por el pasillo se detuvo y regresó – **“¿Oliver?”** \- él que ya había entrado al baño abrió la puerta – **“¿Si?”** -  ella respiro profundo y miró sus manos – **“tienes que parar esto”** \- Oliver estaba confundido,  y ella siguió – **“tienes que dejar de alejar a la gente... tienes que entender que en el momento en que llegaste a mi oficina con la laptop llena de agujeros porque _habías derramado café con leche en ella_ o con el pendrive para ayudarte con la búsqueda del tesoro para ganar las botellas de _Lafite Rothschild_ 1982, que por cierto me ofreciste una botella de vino tinto que a pesar de dos años aún estoy esperando porque amo el vino tinto y la cosecha de ese año fue espectacular ¡puedes detenerme cuando quieras!”**\- Oliver sonrió de verdad le gustaba oírla balbucear, le hacía mucha gracia – **“3 2 1.. en fin desde ese momento, tu decidiste que no podías hacer esto solo”** \- dijo señalando a su alrededor, Oliver la miraba con atención – **“por lo menos en lo que respecta a mí, tú me trajiste a trabajar conmigo porque supongo que confiabas en mi y lo lamento pero esa fue tu decisión y ya no te puedes retractar”** \- Oliver abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió – **“déjame terminar... Nosotros Digg y yo tomamos la decisión de seguirte y de quedarnos, incluso Sara... deja de tratar de alejarnos porque aunque no te guste y quieras hacer esto por tu cuenta esta dejó de ser tu lucha hace mucho tiempo... ya esto es de todos somos un equipo... y eso es todo mmm... nos vemos abajo, grita si necesitas algo”** \- dio media vuelta y salió antes de que é pudiera pensar en qué responder... Oliver se quedó parado pensando en lo que Felicity acababa de decirle y se sintió frustrado porque era cierto él los había arrastrado a esto y ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo sacarlos.

-

-

-

-

-

 Felicity estaba en la cocina cuando Diggle regresó... - **"Tomé las llaves que estaban en la mesa de noche, espero que no te importe.."** \- dijo él - **"¿las que estaban al lado de mi cama?"** \- preguntó ella con cara de sorpresa - **"Siii"** \- dijo Diggle despacio, - **no quise despertarlos** \- agregó en tono sarcástico. Felicity trató de actuar lo más natural posible, pero Diggle la conocía bien así que no era mucho lo que podía disimular – **“Si... nos..quedamos..dormidos”** \- dijo ella tratando de parecer tranquila – **“¿Oliver?”** \- preguntó Diggle mostrándole el maletín que traía en la mano – **“está arriba bañándose... creo que deberías subir porque le costó levantarse y mantenerse en pie”** \- Diggle asintió y se perdió por las escaleras.

- **“Entonces... ¿Cuál es la historia?”** \- Felicity sacó los platos y los colocó en la mesa, luego fue por el desayuno y también lo colocó sobre la mesa, tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo, queso cosas fáciles y rápidas de preparar – **“¿Cuál historia?”** \- contestó mientras seguía ordenando la mesa, Digg tomó los vasos y los colocó en cada puesto – **“¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?”** \- ella se quedó parada mirándolo mientras tomaba la jarra del café, estaba indignada porque aunque nada de lo que dijera la haría molestarse con él, a veces sentía que la presionaba demasiado, como si el supiera algo que ella no – **“nunca entenderé por qué pero ¿esto te divierte verdad?”** \- Diggle llevó las tazas a la mesa y no pudo evitar reírse, ella caminó con la jarra de café y respondió – **“pues lamento romper tu rara fantasía pero solo cerré los ojos y cuando desperté ya había amanecido”** \- Diggle sonrió... – **“somos dos a los que le pasó lo mismos... por cierto feliz día”** -Felicity sintió que le faltaba el aíre, miró a Diggle con ganas de asesinarlo y se devolvió a la cocina con la jarra del café en mano, se puso despaldas a la puerta y comenzó a respirar despacio – **“¿Felicity?”** \- llamó Oliver, - **“3 2 1... Lo siento estaba respirando, para no asesinar a nadie... yo me entiendo”** \- Oliver miró a Diggle esperando que este pudiera explicarle que sucedía pero Diggle le hizo entender por señas que no entendía nada; Felicity se movió de nuevo a la mesa – **“¿Podrías darme una taza de café?”** \- preguntó Oliver a Felicity – **“buen intento pero NO, eso no ocurrirá de nuevo nuunca”** \- le contestó Felicity sentándose en la mesa para desayunar, Oliver empezó a reírse y miró a Diggle – **“tenía que intentarlo”** \- dijo sonriendo y todos se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar...  
-

 

Al finalizar de comer Oliver, Felicity y Diggle estaban listo para irse a trabajar, Oliver iba caminando hacia la puerta cuando Felicity lo detuvo – **“Oliver”** \- el dio media vuelta y lo miró – **“sé que las cosas no están bien con tu madre y creo que no soy la más indicada para aconsejarte porque yo soy la razón para que ustedes estén en esta situación, aunque ella no sea mi persona favorita y con razón pero si...”-** Oliver se acercó **–“¡FELICITY PARA! ¿Qué quieres decir? Sabes que puedes decir lo que sea”** \- Ella respiró profundo –“ **bueno... Walter llamó y me pidió que te convenciera de estar en el evento de esta noche en el Verdant, según él hoy Moira hará un gran anuncio y de verdad lo escuché preocupado... creo... creo que deberíamos estar alli”** \- Oliver miró hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como siempre hacía cuando hablaba con ella – **“gracias de verdad y ahí estaré lo prometo”** -, abrió la puerta y salió, Felicity volteo a a tomar su cartera y abrigo cuando Oliver regresó – **“Psst Felicity..”** \- ella caminó hacia la puerta – **“¿si?”** \- el respiro y respondió – **“Moira... mi madre ha cometido muchísimos errores y ha dicho muchas mentiras, que estemos distanciados solo es consecuencia de eso y de todo el daño que ha causado, hasta de que tu sientas culpa por haber sido honesta conmigo... por favor no asumas esa responsabilidad, no te sientas culpable por nada ¿de acuerdo? ”** \- Ella asintió – **“de acuerdo”** \- Oliver sonrió – **“genial, te espero en el auto”** \- y salió de la casa de Felicity, ella cerró la puerta y lo siguió...


	4. Flashbacks

Felicity, Diggle y Oliver estaban en la cueva o lo que quedaba de ella, evaluando qué cosas podían rescatar y trasladar a la nueva cueva... cinco meses habían pasado, cinco largos meses, Roy estaba tratando de sanar y descubrir quién era ahora que Thea no estaba; Thea se había ido y no sabían mucho de ella solo llamó un par de veces para hacerle saber a Oliver que estaba bien; Sara estaba con Nyssa y el detective Lance estaba aún hospitalizado y haciendo rehabilitación.

Felicity miró a su alrededor y suspiró, cinco meses y ella aún podía  cerrar los ojos y revivir esos días con lujos y detalles, el desayuno en su casa el día de la muerte de Moira, la conversación con Oliver después de que no apareció en el funeral de su madre esa noche dijo muchas cosas, pero había callado otras como cuando Oliver dijo que ya no podía perder nada más y que su muerte solucionaría todo **_¿solucionar todo?_** Pensó, le pareció la decisión más egoísta que él había tomado, qué sucedería con Thea ella acababa de perder a su madre y perder a Oliver la destrozaría, quizás si para él todo habría acabado pero... y los demás ¿qué habría sido de su vida si Oliver hubiese dejado que Slade lo asesinara?

Slade pensó y se estremeció de sólo recordar todo lo que vivió ese día, Felicity se sentó en una silla a observar como Oliver y Digg conversaban mientras escarbaban entre las cosas **_“... hablando de cosas impensables, tú y yo, cuando dijiste que me amabas de verdad me engañaste... de verdad lo vendiste” – “los dos lo hicimos”_ ** si había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos aún estaban tratando de reconstruir sus vidas, Felicity respiraba despacio y se quedó mirando fijo de nuevo ya no podía parar de recordar, la guerra con Slade había terminado pero lo que vivió en la casa de Oliver, donde él la había llevado para mantenerla segura **_“él tomó a la mujer equivocada”_** y la había besado, cerró los ojos y vio Oliver parado ante ella otra vez, tomó su mano derecha y la izquierda la colocó detrás de su cuello y la trajo hacia él; la besó, despacio pero con tanta fuerza e intensidad, que ella podía sentir que la necesitaba, podía sentir su rabia, su miedo y como si se despidiera... **“ _te amo_ ”** dijo cuándo se separaron y ella aún no podía respirar, esas palabras la habían dejado congelada, su pulso estaba acelerado, aún sentía los labios de Oliver sobre los de ella, estaba ruborizada y acalorada, sintió como si hubiesen pasado horas pensando en qué responder y ella sólo pudo decir **“Oh”** pero su cabeza gritaba **¿Cómo puedes decir solo ¡oh! él te está diciendo que te ama?”** pero cuando estaba dispuesta a decir algo, sintió la cura de MIRAKURU en sus manos y volvió en sí, aún no podía terminar de procesar lo que había escuchado cuando Oliver habló **“ _¿entiendes?_ ”**, claro que entendía solo que no podía creer que todo eso fuese parte del plan, ella le había sugerido ser más inteligente que Slade hacerle creer que era ella la persona que más amaba Oliver pero esto la superaba, **“Si”** respondió ella y Oliver se fue dejándola parada en el recibidor de la mansión de los Queen.

TE AMO... ella sabía que sólo era parte del plan de Oliver, pero se había sentido tan real, el beso, su tacto... sonó tan real y ella que se jactaba diciendo que podía reconocer cuando él mentía, mucho más cuando le había costado convencerlo de que ella era la mejor opción para salvar a Laurel... - **“¡No, Felicity es peligroso!”** \- - **“¿y tú crees que no lo sé? Oliver él jamás permitirá que te acerques y apenas pongas un pie en donde él está la asesinará, solo permitirá que estés lo suficientemente cerca para que puedas ver como ella muere”** \- Oliver comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, - **“es cierto... Ollie... Felicity tiene razón”** \- Felicity se acercó a Oliver – **“Oliver tienes que dejarme hacer esto, soy la única que se puede acercar lo suficiente como para darle la cura a Slade sin que él sospeche... _es mi vida es mi decisión_ ”**\- Oliver se alejó de ella, - **“además yo sé que ustedes estarán cerca...”** \- Oliver miró a Sara y a Nyssa – **“Felicity ¿y si no funciona? Y si...”** \-  - **“Oliver... _tú no estás solo en estoy yo creo en ti_ ”**\- continuó Felicity... Si ellos habían planeado todo y sin embargo ahí estaba parada pensando como Oliver había mentido para hacerle creer a Slade que ella era lo que más amaba y ella se había creído todo, Felicity se sentía desconcertada, su cabeza pensaba mil cosas a la vez pero no podía sentir nada **“a veces los héroes no tienen derecho a sentir... Felicity en este momento no tienes el derecho de sentirte herida y enfócate”** Comenzó a caminar por la casa, si Slade venia o sus soldados debía hacer la mejor actuación de su vida, porque Slade era muy inteligente, debía correr, esconderse y luego dejarse atrapar... **“¿Felicity Smoak?”** Felicity se quedó congelada y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ella sabía que iba a ir tras ella pero no podía evitar sentir miedo...

Cuando estuvo frente a Slade sintió más miedo todavía, él destilaba odio, su manera de hablar, caminar y mirar, mientras se acercaba ella retrocedía, sabía que en algún momento la detendría una pared o algo, también que debía confiar en Oliver y en su plan pero y ¿si fallaban? Por más que ella tuviese la cura y lograra inyectar a Slade, jamás tendría la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, sólo podía confiar en que el odio de Slade fuese tan fuerte como para asesinarla frente a los ojos de Oliver... – **“¡FELICITY!”** \- ella brincó del susto y de pronto estaba sentada frente a Oliver en un salón vacío -la nueva cueva- y no sabía cómo había llegado allí, desde que más de una persona sabía su ubicación habían esto reuniéndose allí  - **“¿Qué?”** \- respondió ella – **“disculpa, estaba pensando en algunas cosas”** \- miró su reloj y se sorprendió por la hora – **“Oliver tu reunión en el banco llegarás tarde... bueno no es que sea algo muy extraño pero igual... ¿qué trajeron de la cueva?”** \- Oliver miró a Diggle desconcertado, ella había estado allí – **“Felicity suspendimos la reunión... los dos lo hicimos”** \- Felicity respiró **_“los dos lo hicimos”_** aunque ya después de cinco meses comprendía lo esencial que había sido esa decisión aún le dolía, pero lo que más le incomodaba era la extraña actitud de Oliver – **“puedes no usar esa expresión por lo menos por seis meses más”** \- Oliver no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo – **“saben qué mmm no me presten atención... debo irme”** \- ella no estaba incomoda por lo que había pasado, lo que le molestaba es que Oliver había estado actuando muy extraño desde que dejaron a Slade en la prisión de A.R.G.U.S además él en ningún momento se disculpó por ponerla en esa posición o por haberle hecho SENTIR por unos momentos y porque aunque él no sintiera nada por ella él sabía que ella sí...

Felicity se levantó y tomó su cartera y las llaves de su auto, - **“Debo irme ya es tarde”** \- dijo mirando su celular, Diggle y Oliver seguían observándola caminar de un lado a otro – **“tu”** \- dijo mirando a Oliver – **“Debes empezar a moverte, no tuviste la reunión con el banco pero debes hacer algo, conseguir un trabajo, vender la mansión o lo que sea pero ya si quieres recuperar Queen Consolidated, ya han pasado cinco meses y no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo... las cosas no te caerán del cielo Oliver”** \- siguió caminando como si buscara algo, Oliver tomó el abrigo de Felicity y se lo entregó – **“y tu”** \- dijo mirando a Digg – **“debes conseguir otro billonario a quien proteger porque algunos no tenemos una cuenta de ahorros que nos permita dejar de trabajar por más de cinco meses... además tenemos un bebé en camino y eso no puede esperar... nos vemos luego”** \- Oliver y Diggle se miraban y miraban a Felicity, estaba más acelerada que de costumbre mientras tanto Felicity comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Oliver la siguió – **“Hey, ¿y tú a dónde vas?”** \- tomándola de un brazo, Felicity miró su brazo y luego a Oliver, este mantenía una distancia muy prudente entre ambos, ella se retrocedió un paso, prefería esta distancia los últimos meses había sido algo incómodo estar en la misma habitación que él, porque Oliver estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con lo que decía o hacía, sin embargo Oliver se acercó otro paso para estar más cerca de ella y Felicity retrocedió **“son ideas mías o se aleja cada vez que me acerco”** pensó Oliver, Felicity lo miró y dijo nerviosa – **“creí que les había dicho que tenía una entrevista de trabajo en un rato”** \- Oliver miró a Diggle y luego a Felicity – **“¿Una entrevista?”** \- dijo Oliver, Felicity caminó hasta la mesa y volvió a colocar sus cosas – **“Si, es dentro de dos horas pero quiero ir a mi casa para arreglarme y tener las cosas listas”** \- Oliver caminó hasta donde estaba Diggle y se paró detrás de él apoyando las manos en el respaldar de la silla...

 **“Felicity no es necesario que busques otro trabajo, puedes quedarte en Queen Consolidated, yo recuperaré la empresa... lo prometo, trabaja conmigo hasta lograrlo”** \- Felicity respiró profundo –“ **Oliver... no puedes pagarme... a ninguno de los dos”** -dijo mirando a Diggle... –“ **seríamos una carga y de verdad no puedo darme el lujo de esperar, las cuentas llegan cada mes sin retraso ¿lo sabías? Y no puedo decirles que  esperen hasta que mi jefe recupere nuestros trabajos** ”- dijo Felicity con un tono de molestia... Oliver que notó el disgusto de Felicity **–“¿Qué te sucede, por qué me hablas de esa manera?”-** ella respiró de nuevo y tomó sus cosas – **“Nada... solo tengo que irme...”** \- comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo y volteó –“ **No quiero decir que no quiera ayudarte a recuperar la empresa, pero también tengo una vida aunque no lo parezca, responsabilidades, tengo una casa que mantener... no espero que estés de acuerdo aunque eso no cambiaría mi decisión pero sí que lo entiendas** ”- Felicity se quedó callada u cruzó los brazos **–“¡Claro que no estoy de acuerdo!, nosotros te necesitamos aquí”** \- Felicity se molestó y gritó –“ **OLIVER ES SOLO UNA ENTREVISTA, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE CONSEGUIRE EL TRABAJO...nos vemos en un rato** ”- Oliver respiró **–“¡Claro que lo conseguirás Felicity, eres tú!** ”- ella sonrió **–“Gracias...”** -dijo ella con tono suficiencia – **“nos vemos luego, Digg te quiero”** \- le dio un beso y salió, - **“¡Felicity!”** \- gritó Oliver –“ **Adiós Oliver”** \- Oliver y Diggle se quedaron solos en silencio... – **“¿Es mi imaginación o Felicity me está evitando?”** \- preguntó Oliver a Diggle, Digg levanto sus brazos en señal de que se mantenía a margen – **“y  qué ¿tú también vas a buscarte un nuevo trabajo?”** -Digg volteo muy serio y respondió – **“también me harás una escena de celos cuando lo consiga”** \- Oliver puso su mejor cara de póquer cuando Diggle lo miró – **“no te preocupes hermano, por ahora está todo controlado”** -.


End file.
